


Another One

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still new, that Danny can kiss him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

"All right, I'm going to go let my fingers do the walking," Danny says, pausing to scissor his fingers in the air, "make some calls, I'll let you know if I turn up anything," and then he leans over and brushes his lips against Steve's temple, like it's easy, like it's nothing to do something like that and then head back to his own office, leaving Steve behind with his heart thumping erratically and the tips of his ears hot.

It's still new, that Danny can kiss him like this, does kiss him in the morning after his shower, and in the kitchen over coffee, and as the last thing he does before they go to sleep at night, familiar as routine and more than that; instinct; second nature.

Danny kisses him, and Steve hums, can't help himself, a little happy sound. Danny's still leaning close, and Steve can hear the grin in his voice, fond and teasing, when he says, "What, you want another one?" It makes Steve want to duck his head, but he tilts his chin up instead, meeting Danny's eye, daring himself to show Danny he wants it, all of it, as much of Danny as he can get—even though he's pretty sure Danny already knows. Danny makes a show of checking over his shoulder before he lands another kiss, wetter, to Steve's temple, and one to his cheek, and Steve's eyes are closed by the time Danny gets to his mouth. He knows Danny by the puff of his breath, by the warm, relaxed slide of his lips against Steve's, and he gives back best as he can, knows that there are so many more where that came from, more than he can count, more than he can ever hope to remember, if he's lucky.


End file.
